Code Red
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: J.O.N.A.S.! 13-year-old Nick is sick of his brothers breaking their promises so he decides to prove to them that he's ready to go on a mission with them.  But then things take a turn for the worst.  This is EXACTLY what Kevin was talking about.
1. prolog

**Prolog**

_"Oh, look at you." He snickered as he circled around me. He studied me and I glared angrily right at him. I struggled to lung at him but two giant accomplices held my arms firmly behind me. The evil man walked behind me and tied my hands together. _

_"You'll do very nicely." He said slyly. "Boys, lock him up." _

_Why didn't I listen to my brothers?_

REVIEW! Hope you enjoy it! I bet you all know who the narrator is in this. I think this is going to be one of my best stories!


	2. Chapter 1  Excuses, Excuses

Excuses, Excuses

Nick's POV

"Please…." I begged. I had to go on this mission with my brothers.

"Sorry Nick, but you can't. Next mission, promise." Kevin replied.

"You always say that. But you don't mean it." I replied.

"Oh, please, you've come on missions before."

"Those were my_ training _missions. And come on Kevin, the board says I qualify to come on a mission with you, so they can see if I'm ready to become a real spy!" I pleaded.

"Nick, sorry but, we can't take a risk on this one. Maybe when we have a less dangerous mission. And, really Nick, I do not _always_ break my promise."

"You want a bet?" I questioned holding up a sheet of paper with lines showing how many promises were broken."

"Nick go to bed." Kevin finished quickly.

"This isn't over." I said glaring I laid back into my pillows and pulled up the blankets.

"For now it is. Joe and I'll see you in a day, two tops." He said. He kissed the top of my head and left, turning out the light and closing the door. Kevin left the door open just a crack though, so light from the hallway streaked in. Some moonbeams glowed on my face through the window.

Two days tops, that's what Kevin had said. He and I both knew it could last longer. To mom the two were just going on another church retreat, or a school campout. Expecting them home in one day. If it was two or more dad and I'd need a good theme to keep her calm.

I ran through a list of lies in my mind. I could say it rained and there was a delay. Or, I could say they decided to take a detour home. Lots of possibilities which were shrinking. I couldn't repeat a lie I'd used before, that'd make her suspicious, and we can't afford that.

I knew I'd be board with my older brothers gone. They always went on missions. Almost every two weeks. What I hated was that they left without me. Now I was feeling left out. So many excuses from Kevin and Joe. Although Joe usually left the excuses to Kevin, to me that was a bit shallow, even for Joe. But really, why did they have to break there promises? They know I'm ready, they're just afraid to admit it. But why _are_ they so afraid? It's no big deal.

I sighed and looked out at the moon. I thought about Stella, how she had no clue about our life but grew suspicious everyday. I grew suspicious too. What was she hiding? Stella always asks us questions about us and she seems hungry for every bit of information we can give her. She seems to beg to hang out with us. Everyday she scurries up and asks if she could come over or if we could grab a bite to eat. It feels like she's being kind of clingy sometimes.

I shrugged off my thoughts and closed my eyes. Drifting….off….to…..sleep…


	3. Chapter 2  Nick's Big Idea

Nick's Big Idea

Nick's POV

I think I woke up around 2am. The room was in total darkness. I squinted as the light from the hallway illuminated some of the room. I heard the quick movement of Joe and Kevin preparing for the mission, and then the idea hit me. I got out of bed and snuck out to the door which led to the secret spy room, where we receive our missions and such, and waited for the sound of Joe and Kevin leaving. To my surprise they were taking the big black van parked in the backyard.

I crept inside and ran to my locker. I searched for my backpack. I found it and pulled it out. I went over to the computer where I found an e-mail from the head man in charge. Scanning over the mission I packed all the necessary gear I would need. After that was done a thought occurred to me: how would I get there? I kept reading the e-mail. The location was nearby. I glanced outside and spotted my neon blue bike. BINGO! I'd ride my bike!

I ran outside and grabbed the handlebars and jumped on. The headlights of the car were still visible. Secretly, I followed behind the van. About two blocks down my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Nicholas where do you think you're going?" My dad's voice questioned.

"I'm going on the mission with Joe and Kevin." I explained.

"No you are not young man. Get back here now." He said. I sighed and turned around and went back home. So much for going on the mission.

Sorry it's so short! Hope you like it. Poor Nicky, but don't fret Nick! I have an idea! REVIEW! CLICK THAT YELLOW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Chapter 3  Questions

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER NAME! Not enough space to fit it in the box.**

Questions, Questions, and More Questions

Nick's POV

I walked into school the next day and headed straight for my locker.

"Hi Nick!" Stella chimed. Here we go again.

"Hey Stella." I replied turning to her and leaning back on my backpack against the locker.

"Where are Joe and Kevin?" She asked.

"Umm….Dad decided to take them on a camping trip, something about being a real scout and needing to get out more."

"Why didn't he take you?"

"I didn't want to go."

"And Kevin and Joe did?"

"Not really." I said turning to my locker. This was getting annoying.

"Then why did they go and you didn't? How'd you persuade you dad to let you stay?"

"I said: Nah, three's a crowd, you guys go ahead. And without a second thought they went ahead." I lied. In my mind I was saying: now please walk away, PLEASE walk away!

"Huh. Hey Nick, I was wondering, I have this thing to do in creative writing and I have to interview someone. Do you think we could grab lunch together and we could do a quick interview?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said casually before walking away.

Lunch was annoying. Stella kept asking me question after question.

"Alright, that's all I need to know. Thanks Nick. You're so awesome." Stella said before leaving the lawn on the side of the school.

After I got home from school I ran into my bedroom and laid sprawled out on my back on my bed. I closed my eyes and just thought. I thought about different things. My trainer says that's why I'm such a good spy: because I think. My cell phone rang and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Nick it's us." Kevin's voice greeted me. It was music to my ears.

"How's the mission?" I asked.

"That's why we called. Can you get Dad?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah sure, hold on. DAD!" I yelled.

"What is it Nick?" Dad asked walking into the room. I held up the phone.

"Mission alert." I stated. Dad put the phone to his ear but flinched and pulled it back at the loud noise. He switched off the speaker as he walked out of the room. I shook my head and reached for my laptop. I turned on some music before picking up my math book. Joe got me into this habit of listening to music while I do homework. Ten minutes later dad returned and handed me my phone back.

"What was going on?" I asked.

"Dr. Manta tricked your brothers and gave them fake information. They needed help to track him down."

"Did you find him?" I asked curiously.

"Yup, Dr. Manta's secret hideout won't be so secret anymore." Dad said before leaving. My phone rang again.

"Hey Joe." I greeted, recognizing the caller ID.

"Hi Nick. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. How's the mission?" I asked him.

"Great. We have the layout of the secret building he's hiding in. We're just trying to figure out how to get in. There are small entrances but we won't be able to fit. Oh, Kevin says I got to go. Bye!" Joe said before hanging up. That was a strange call. Joe may have given too much information but I think I should thank him for it!

I jumped out of bed and bolted into the secret spy room. I printed out the location info from the computer and stuffed it into my backpack. Judging by the distance, I'd need a different method of transportation. Then it dawned on me, my mountain bike! I put my backpack on and ran outside. I soon found myself speeding out into the night. This was going to prove to my brothers that I've got what it takes to go on missions with them

However, poor little Nicky doesn't know what's in store for him. Hey! That little yellow thing looks so pretty! Why don't you click it and see what happens!


	5. Chapter 4  Bustedby the Target

Busted….by the Target

Nick's POV

I found the old large white building which actually blended really well with the city. It was dark now and it looked like I had beaten my brothers. I looked at the map of the building I had copied and managed to find a small entrance where I could enter the building unnoticed and begin my search by way of air ducts.

Once inside the air duct I pulled out the map again. Ok, so I was here and I needed to get to the lab and find the mind controlling liquid. I quietly crawled around until I heard noise from beneath me. I made a peephole and looked down. There, mixing chemicals in the lab was Dr. Conner himself. I thought for a minute: how would I get to the chemical? I waited until he left the room to make my way into the lab. As I was walking towards the desk where the vile with the chemical was Dr. Conner walked in.

"Why, looks like we have an intruder. And who might you be?" He asked evilly as he took slow steps towards me. I stood my ground and glared.

"Nick Lucas of J.O.N.A.S, you should know who I am." I said bravely.

"Oh, now I remember, _you're_ the Lucas brother which Joe and Kevin are trying to hide."

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"They always tell me, 'Oh you'll never find him. He's in a safe place so don't you get your little dirty hands anywhere near him!" Dr. Conner said, making his voice high at the impression of my brothers. So _this_ was why Kevin and Joe made me stay at home!

"Oh, look at you." He snickered as he circled around me. He studied me and I glared angrily right at him. I struggled to lung at him but two giant accomplices held my arms firmly behind me. The evil man walked behind me and tied my hands together.

"You'll do very nicely." He said slyly. "Boys, lock him up."

Why didn't I listen to my brothers?


	6. Chapter 5  The Experimenting Room

The Experimenting Room

Nick's POV

I was locked up in a small cold cell. It was a rectangle shape, much resembling a dog crate. The metal crate's door was square shaped and was made up of vertical bars preventing my escape. The crate was so small I couldn't stand, so I sat with my back to the side wall with my knees to my chest. My head was slightly bent towards the ground. Just above my head was the top of the crate. I continued to jug my knees.

Footsteps sounded from beside the crate. I knew they were the footsteps of the guards, although they knew I couldn't get out if I tried, they had taken my backpack.

I prayed for Joe and Kevin to show up. I knew my dad was probably contacting the International Board of Spies, giving them information about my disappearance. I was sure that the board had contacted Kevin and Joe. My brothers would probably know where I went hands down, so would my dad.

My mother on the other hand was freaking out. I was positive on that fact. Unless Dad had given the best excuse he could for my absence.

I was going to be in big trouble when I was brought back home. Dad would probably scream at me for being so stupid even though I was very smart. But I could be very ignorant sometimes. Joe and Kevin would be just as mad. I could hear in my mind my dad and brothers going over what could've happened.

The sound of extra footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Open the cage, it's time. Take him to the experimenting room." Dr. Conner's cold voice commanded. Oh no.

I door was unlocked and I was pulled out of the dark prison.

"Let's go. And don't try to fight; with your size you don't stand a _chance_ of escape," warned the giant accomplice. Fear built up inside me and I heard him chuckle at my slight shaking. "Trainees," he said under his breath.

I was flung into a chair in the experimenting room and was strapped in. A single light which hung from the ceiling glowed upon my face. The back of the chair was leaned back far. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dr. Conner holding what my mind told me was a tranquilizer needle.

What will become of poor Nicholas?

What do you think Dr. Conner will do him in the experimenting room?

Find out in chapter 6!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6  I Knew You Could Do It

I Knew You Could Do It

Joe's POV

Kevin and I were still plotting our attack from inside a hotel room. My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID. A worried expression crossed my face; it was Dad.

Kevin looked at the ID too and mirrored my expression.

"Dad only calls if it's something about the mission or-"

"Something about Nick," Kevin finished my sentence for me. I nodded. "Put it on speaker."

I put the cell phone on speaker.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Nick's gone." Dad said quickly.

"He's what?"

"He's been missing for over 5 hours. I think he left right after being on the phone with Joe." Dad reported. Kevin sent me a glare.

"See? This is why you don't tell Nick our mission problems!"

"What?" Dad asked.

"Joe told him that we couldn't find an opening big enough for us to go through. Nick must've left to try to finish the mission!" Kevin explained.

"Oh no, you guys _have _to go to Dr. Conner's hideout and find Nick before it's too late!" Dad told us.

"Alright, let's go Kevin, bye Dad." I said hanging up the phone.

Kevin and I managed to sneak into the building. I looked around the lab.

"Nobody, where do you think he hid Nick?" I asked him as I turned, scanning every inch of the room.

"I don't know. Bu-" Kevin was interrupted. When I finished turning I stopped short. Kevin and I stared, jaws dropped, in complete shock. There was Nick standing right there in the room. He stared blankly at us.

"Nick? A-are you ok?" I asked him. He cocked his head.

"Why wouldn't I be Joseph?" He asked. He started walking towards us and we backed up. When he was just a few feet away from us Kevin grabbed his shoulders.

"Nick, look at me. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," he said slowly through clenched teeth as he began to glare at Kevin. Kevin looked deep into Nick's eyes.

"Nick, I know you're still there. Don't let him control you." Kevin said. Then Nick shoved Kevin away from him.

"I told you, I'm fine!" He replied. This was more serious than we thought.

"Nick, come on, we're your brothers. I know you and you aren't the kind of person to do this to us." Kevin continued.

"Well maybe I am." Nick retorted.

"Nick, don't you hear yourself. I know you're in there. Stop this. _Don't _let it control you! The chemical isn't that strong!" Kevin begged. I thought I saw tears burn in Nick's eyes but he was forced to keep a straight face.

"What did he do to you Nick? He can't control you. You are our brother and we love you. If you think we didn't trust you to come on this mission you're wrong. We didn't want you to come because we knew he'd try to capture you. I know he said to capture us but, you're stronger than this chemical that's controlling you, so overcome it!" I told him. I saw Nick close his eyes tight and grimace. A choked sob escaped him. He shouted and fell and attempted to catch his breath. Kevin and I smiled and ran over. Kevin pulled Nick close to him and kissed Nick's head.

"Thank you. I knew you could do it." Kevin whispered. But we all knew the fight wasn't over.


	8. Chapter 7  The Plan

The Plan

Kevin's POV

I had managed to bring our Nick back to reality although it must have been painful for him, and exhausting. I stayed there with him on the floor running my fingers through his curls while he sobbed. All three of us stood up immediately at the sound of footsteps coming near us.

"You…" I growled, glaring viciously at him. How dare he even touch Nick? Joe shoved nick behind us and Nick gladly obeyed. At least Nick was traumatized enough not to fight. But a question was biting me: what did _he _want?

"I see you've found a way to overcome my little experiment. But mind you, now that know how weak the first was I can find a way to strengthen the second." Dr. Conner said calmly. I felt Nick's shaking body press my back.

"Why would you do this to our brother?" I demanded.

"Because, he's small and thin, this makes him weak and easy to overcome. I figured this one would be easy."

"Then I guess he proved you wrong." Joe retorted with a small smirk on his face. I saw Joe glance back at Nick with a proud look in his eyes. My eyes moved back on Dr. Conner. The villain took a few steps towards us. I backed up with the heavy weight of Nick who was still pressed against my back but peeking out at Dr. Conner. Dr. Conner chuckled.

"Not necessarily, look at the kid. He's nothing more than a child who still looks up to his big brothers for protection." He smirked. How dare he insult Nick?

"That is _it_!" I screamed at him, pushing Nick into Joe and stomping over to Conner. I broke into a run and got ready to attack when, all of a sudden, Dr. Conner snapped his fingers and two giant men grabbed my arms. I held onto me firmly while the other began to tie m hand together.

"Handcuff him. He's too smart for the rope." Dr. Conner commanded, insulting Nick again. In giving the explanation it sound to me that he was calling Nick dumb. I looked back at Nick who was still scared. I wondered why the two just stood there.

"GO!" I screamed at them. The two flinched and stepped back. "GO! RUN! I'LL BE FINE! JOE, GET NICK OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN! DON'T BOTHER TO COME BACK FOR ME! I'LL BE FINE!" I screamed at them. By the time I finished barking out the last few words the two were already making a mad dash for the doors. I watched sadly as they ran. I wished so much it didn't have to be this way.

Dr. Conner chuckled. "They'll be back. They won't dare leave there dear brother captured. Believe me, as soon as Joe gets Nick back at home he'll be back. And after I have both of you, Nicky won't stay back for long."

"You won't stop at nothing will you?" I said glaring. "They won't fall for your trap. Nick and Joe know better. They'll listen to me."

"Sure they will." He said sarcastically. "Lock him up." Dr. Conner said. I could only pray that my brothers would stay home, because if Joe returned I don't think Nick would stand a chance.


	9. Chapter 8  Two Down, One More Brat to G

I'm sad to say that this is coming to an end. :( But I got a cute story coming up and another J.O.N.A.S.! story bubbling in my brain! SO WATCH OUT!

* * *

><p>Two Down, One More Brat to Go<p>

Nick's POV

Joe and I ran out of the building and into the van as fast as we could. Two hours later I found myself in the spy HQ with a very angry dad scolding me.

"He just wanted to help." Joe said trying to calm Dad down.

"Yeah, and Dad I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd cause so much trouble." I apologized.

"Well now thanks to you Kevin's captured!"

"Dad, it wasn't his fault! You _know _that one of us would've gotten captured anyway." Joe tried to insist. Dad softened up a little.

"You're probably right, sorry, but Nick you're still grounded. Now Joe, I need you to go back and try to rescue Kevin. If you get captured I'll come after you. I don't want to risk Nick getting caught again." Dad explained. I eyes dropped to the floor.

"Nick, you know we can't risk it again." Dad said kneeling down to my height. I was sitting down on a chair.

"I know." I mumbled. Joe sighed.

"Kevin told us not to come back." Joe explained.

"I don't care." Dad said. Joe and I exchanged sad glances.

"Wish me luck buddy." Joe said ruffling my curls before leaving.

Joe's POV

I hated leaving Nick back at home but I had too. I saw Dad's point and he was right about the risk. We just couldn't let him catch Nick again.

Soon I was at the building. I snuck into the air ducts and crawled around. Then I hear Dr. Conner. There was a big metal crate with a barred door. I could barely make out the image of Kevin inside. I took a step but made _way_ too much noise.

"Who's that?" Dr. Conner demanded. Oh no.

"Come on out Joe and Nick! You're brother's waiting. If you don't come out I will probe him just like little Nicky!" Dr. Conner threatened. I jumped down from the ducts.

"Really, that's it? No young Nicholas for a tag-along?" He mocked stepping towards me. I glared.

"Nick is _not_ a _tag-along_!" I shouted.

"Now, now," he shook his head, "keep the noise down. You're just hurting Kevin's ears." He said. I looked at the cage, ran over and knelt down in front of the door. I grabbed the bars.

"Kevin! Are you alright?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad's orders." I said. I stood up and faced Dr. Conner. I lunged but was grabbed.

"No." I whispered looking down.

"Oh yes." Dr. Conner said taking a step towards me. "Lock him up with Kevin."

I was locked up. It was a small space but that wasn't me and Kevin's concern. What would become of Nick? What if Nick snuck out to rescue us? What if Dr. Conner captured all three of us?

Oh Nicky, PLEASE don't come after us.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to dad saying help. I'm sure he'd get that message.

Nick's POV

Dad's phone went off and I looked at the text then looked at Dad then back at the text. Here's my second chance…..


	10. Chapter 9  Special Agent Nick

Special Agent Nick

Nick's POV

I made it to the building just in time. I crawled through the air ducts until I was above the room with the metal crate. Looking into the room I discovered Joe and Kevin locked up in the same metal crate I was locked in. I crawled around to an entrance where I could sneak in behind Dr. Conner. I hid in the entrance.

"Bring out Joe and Kevin," commanded Dr. Conner. The two big men made them stand in front of Dr. Conner.

"I have a magnificent plan!" He shouted raising his hand and walking over to the counter with chemicals. "I will give you the chemical and send you home with a very special mission. Not only will you take Nick, but your father too! Oh! This will be my best plan ever!" He bragged. A lump a fear formed in my throat.

'H-h-he w-w-wouldn't d-do that to me w-w-w-would he," I thought to myself. Joe and Kevin glared at him. Then Joe's eyes noticed me in the air duct in the wall. He made furious motions to get out of the building but I didn't listen, I just ignored him. I took out a small laser and began to cut out the door. Kevin noticed Joe's crazy behavior and followed Joe's eyes. When Kevin's eyes locked on me his eyes wet wide and he gulped. Dr. Conner turned back to them and the behavior stopped.

Joe's POV

What the heck was Nick doing! He couldn't do this. Kevin had told me the plan and this was just the icing on the cake for Dr. Conner. I swallowed my fear when Dr. Conner turned to us. He began saying something to us but I didn't listen. However I was jerked out of my fears by Dr. Conner suddenly freezing, and then collapsing with a dreaming look on his face, revealing a thirteen-year-old boy armed with a metal base-ball bat. Kevin and I looked from the unconscious body of Dr. Conner and back to Nick. Nick had hung the bat by his side and was staring up at us with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"NICK YOU SAVED US!" I shouted laughing. I smiled so big and knelt down and hugged him. Kevin knelt down too and we were both laughing with joy so hard we were crying. Nick just blushed and smiled at the endless amounts of praise Kevin and I were saying. When I saw him look down slightly I stopped.

"Nick, what wrong?" I asked with a disbelieving smile on my face.

"I thought you'd be mad that I came instead of Dad." He admitted, still smiling shyly.

"You came instead of Dad?" Kevin laughed out incredulously.

"Nick! What you did here was amazing!" I told him. He blushed again.

"Well I didn't make the baseball team for nothing." Nick joked looking at me, actually locking eyes with me. I laughed again.

"Aw come 'ere you little knock-out." I said grabbing him and messing up his curls before falling back and wrestling him. Nick just laughed and tried to get out of my grip.

"Kevin I got your text what happened," asked Dad as he ran in. I sat up with Nick still giggling in my lap.

"NICK SAVED US!" I shouted.

"AND KNOCKED OUT DR. CONNER," Kevin added.

"What," Dad laughed running over with outspread arms and a smile on his face. He practically jumped on me and Nick, wrapping his arms tightly around our little brother.

"I can't believe it!" Dad shouted victoriously.

"We can't either." A woman's voice calmly agreed. We all turned around. Dad stood up at the sight. The woman was the head of the spy agency. A few other men dressed in suites stood a few feet behind her.

"We are very impressed at your succession Nicholas Lucas. And we the head of the International Spy Agency have decided that you are now officially a spy." She said. Kevin and Dad jumped on Nick and I and we all embraced in a group hug. Dad took the badge from the woman's hand and then came back and put it on Nick's shirt.

"I am so proud of you." Dad told Nick.

"Thanks." Nick said blushing.

"Nick you proved yourself. You proved to everyone that you can handle the responsibilities of being a spy. Congratulations." Dad congratulated. Nick smiled. All of our heads turned as the police handcuffed and lead out a very loopy Dr. Conner.

"How exactly did you knock him out?" Dad asked and everyone laughed.

In the van Kevin and I explained the whole story. Nick and I sat in the back seat. Dad decided to take the long way home for two reasons: 1. so he could hear the whole story without Mom butting in and 2. So we could conjure up a persuasive excuse for the past few days.

It was dark by the time dad pulled up the driveway and I got prepared to carry a very groggy Nick up to bed when Kevin touched my shoulder.

"Let me." He said. I left while Kevin picked up Nick.

Kevin's POV  
>I picked up Nick with one hand under his knees and the other under his back. He rolled in toward me and laid his head on my chest. I managed to sneak by Mom who was in the kitchen. We got up to Nick and I's bedroom and I sat him on the bed, took off his badge and set it on the side table, then helped him into his pajamas. Finally I laid him into the bed and pulled up the comforter.<p>

"But Kevin…" He sleepily whined.

"Yes Nick. Look at you you're already about to fall asleep. There's no way you could stay up longer. Now goodnight," I said kissing the top of his head.

Nick's POV  
>Kevin kissed the top of my head before leaving. He closed the door just a crack so the light from the hallway streaked in. A full moon beamed in on my face and a sparkle caught the corner of my eye. I looked over and traced my hand around the edge of the badge which read:<p>

_J.O.N.A.S._

_Special Agent Nicholas Lucas_

I smiled to myself before drifting…..off…to…..sleep…

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WATCH OUT FOR THE EPILOG! Actually, there's going to be epilog 1 and epilog 2! Two different ways to end the story! Review! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you have fully completed this story please share your thoughts!


	11. Epilog 1  Puppy Eyes

Epilog 1- Puppy Eyes

Joe's POV

The next night the three of us sat with Mom and Dad eating dinner. Mom looked up at me, Nick and Kevin.

"So, where exactly have you been the past few days?" She asked us.

"Baseball camp." I said as Nick said 'church camp' and Kevin said 'sports camp'. Mom looked at us and cocked her head raising her eyebrow.

"Yes! We were at that sports camp that was held by the church," I explained hoping to clear out the mishap.

"Oh really," Mom questioned.

"Yes." Kevin insisted.

"Sure." Mom said sarcastically.

"Don't you believe us Mommy?" Nick asked. Me and Kevin and Dad all looked at him. Nick was giving his cutest puppy dog eyes. His head was slightly bent and his eyes focused on Mom's. Plus the light was hitting Nick's chocolate eyes perfectly so there was a light sparkle, and his pupils were unusually big.

"Aw, alright, I believe you." Mom said before going back to eating. Nick's pupils went back to their original size and he turned his head to find Dad, Kevin and I staring at him with a 'how the heck did you do that?' look on our faces. Nick just shrugged and went back to eating. I just shook my head. He's just so spoiled isn't he?


	12. Epilog 2  Dream Missions and Real Ones

Epilog 2 – Dream Missions and Real Ones

Nick's POV

_I was running with my brothers to the top of a skyscraper, the evil Dr. Morgan on our tail. I ran ahead of my brothers on the steps and stood on top of the building. Soon my brothers arrived and Dr. Morgan glared viciously. I glared right back with a sly smile on my face. His eyes filled with fear as I held up a net gun. I fired and he fell, surrounded by the net. Nobody messes with me. _

_"Nick….Nick…" A voice faintly called. Who was that? _

_"Nicky….wake up….we got to go." Another voice continued. Reality soon flooded in._

"What?" I sleepily asked opening my eyes so that they were just slits.

"Time to go, we have to go stop Dr. Michael from trying to steal the Liberty Bell! Come on!" Joe persuaded. I moaned and got out of bed and got dressed. I met my brothers downstairs and we headed out to the car. Joe wrapped an arm around me. Second mission here we come!

"Hey make sure Nick doesn't get captured this time!" Dad shouted after us.

"We sure will!" Kevin answered as we got in. I sat in the back behind the passenger seat where Joe was and Kevin put the keys in the ignition, slammed his door shut, buckled his seat belt then turned to me and Joe, twisting his back so he could see me.

"You ready?" He asked us, mostly to me.

"Yeah," I shouted in reply.

"Let's go!" Joe shouted.

"Then we're off!" Kevin said as we drove off. This was even better than dreaming a mission in my sleep!


End file.
